


Three in One Go (the Hey Batta Batta Batta, Swing Batta Batta remix)

by livii



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livii/pseuds/livii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan could appreciate some of the impressive catches in the outfield or when several players coordinated to take out three of the opposing team in one go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in One Go (the Hey Batta Batta Batta, Swing Batta Batta remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Meadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694828) by [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof). 



> Thanks to nonelvis for beta reading! This is actually a remix of a three-part series (http://archiveofourown.org/series/37887).

"So you see," the Doctor said patiently, "the manager gives signals to the players. There, he's tugging on the brim of his cap, two, no, three times. He might be telling his man on second to stay close to the base, or might be telling him to steal third."

"Stealing?" Tegan asked. "And to hear what Americans say about Australians. That's rich." She took another swallow of her beer. "This, on the other hand, certainly is not."

"I don't think he means the actual crime of stealing," Nyssa said. "It's a term of art for the game. Like _home run_ and _triple play_."

The Doctor sighed, a little huff of impatience. "Triple play is a term, but it's exceedingly rare. We are not going to see one. But a home run would be good!" He muttered something about aliens, and, strangely, fireworks, but Tegan was no longer paying attention to him.

"Hey! Over here! Here!" she yelled, standing and waving her arms. She was rewarded with a t-shirt that was shot into the crowd. "Got one!" she cried triumphantly. She unrolled it, and made a face.

" _'Mazing Met Girl_ ," she read out loud. "Not sure about that."

The Doctor just took up his scorecard again, while Nyssa gave Tegan a high five. Badly.

*

The Mets turned a triple play the next inning. The Doctor was never, ever going to live it down.

"Three in one go!" Nyssa said, mostly keeping the triumphant crow out of her voice. "Yes!"

"That sounds dirty, if you ask me," Tegan said. The Doctor coughed and choked a little. 

"Don't eat that hot dog too fast," Nyssa said with concern, and Tegan started -

"Stop that cackling," the Doctor said. "And stop looking at me like that."

"Hey!" Tegan protested. "I was just laughing."

" _Cackling_ ," the Doctor repeated, frowning severely.

Tegan turned back to the game, but she took Nyssa's hand and smiled.

*

The Mets hit a three-run home run in the next inning, and Nyssa and Tegan stood up with the crowd, whooping and hollering, while fireworks went off in the outfield by the scoreboard. 

"Get up and celebrate, Doctor!" Tegan said, reaching for his hand to pull him up. He'd been restrained the whole game, merely uttering "good show" pleasantly at the best plays.

"Tegan!" he cried.

She had not pulled on his hand.

"Oh dear," Nyssa said, going a bit pink.

"Not what I intended," Tegan said, "but might as well go with it."

"We're in _public_ ," the Doctor said.

"Later, then?" Tegan replied. "I heard someone talking about luxury boxes. What's that, a private suite?"

*

"It's a good thing this team doesn't sell out its games," Nyssa remarked. The sonic had just made handy work of the lock on a small private box suite.

"The Mets try," the Doctor said, already a bit distracted, "they have two titles, you know. But lately, things haven't been quite as good."

"I quite like this shirt now," Tegan said, strutting in front of them. 

"Yes," the Doctor and Nyssa agreed simultaneously. Given that Tegan had taken off all her other clothes and was only wearing the thin t-shirt, it definitely looked very, very nice.

"So how did it go again, Doctor?" Tegan asked, putting her hand on her hip and smiling. "Three in one go?"

*

"Doctor," Tegan said, panting heavily, "if you stop what you're doing - oh, _there_ \- I am going to kill you. But if you don't stop yelling 'going, going, gone!' every time you make one of us come, I am _going to kill you_."

*

 

Things would have been wrapping up nicely for the day, Tegan thought afterwards, if only it hadn't been for the aliens hiding in the closet of the suite.

*

"The _nerve_ of you!" she yelled at them, pulling herself to her full height. She was still tiny, but the tall, green, hairy (and scary) aliens were now cowering. 

"You could have come out of there at _any_ time, but no, you waited and _watched us_ ," she continued. "You _perverts_!"

"Now, Tegan," the Doctor said, holding up his hands placatingly towards - well, both her and the aliens, really - "let's not antagonize them. We don't know what their plans are, or what kinds of weapons they have."

But the aliens were hanging their heads, properly shamed.

"Go home then!" Tegan said, pointing up at the ceiling. "Go!"

"They live more that way," Nyssa said, pointing out the large window and to the east.

Tegan rolled her eyes, and the aliens deminiaturized their spacecraft and took off at speed.

"Probably should be going now," the Doctor said hastily, given that the aliens had smashed through the glass window of the suite and security was sure to be on its way quite soon.

Tegan just strolled out leisurely. "Baseball game today, Doctor," she said. "No running. Leave that to the players. Today we are drinking horrible beer and watching an amusing game and _no running for our lives_."

"I like the way you think," the Doctor said, and followed her out.

"When are we going to tell her that her shirt is on inside out?" Nyssa whispered to him as they got on the elevator.

"Never," he whispered back, and kissed her cheek.

*

The stadium was still buzzing when they got back to their seats.

"Where were you?" asked the man next to Tegan, practically bouncing with excitement. "Did you have a better view of the UFO?"

"UFO?" she asked, feigning ignorance. "Mate, you've had too many beers."

"It flew out of the box up there," he said, pointing to the shattered window of the luxury suite. "Round and blinky and everything. Wow! Bet this is good luck for the Mets. GO METS!" he shouted, turning back to the game.

Tegan blinked several times after his rapid outburst.

"Not the way I had intended to stop the invasion, but at least we did stop it," the Doctor said. "Wonder what effect that will have down the line."

"I'm sure nothing, Doctor," Nyssa said, squeezing his arm reassuringly. 

*

The Mets won in the tenth, and they all stood and cheered loudly.

"I quite liked baseball," Nyssa said brightly as they left the stadium. "I think we should do that again sometime."

"Yes," Tegan said, taking her companions' arms and smiling, "we should. But the beer was _awful_. Next time, Doctor, you need to smuggle in some of the good stuff in your pockets."

"That was genuine Coors Lite!" the Doctor said, affronted. "A real delicacy on several planets. Mostly ones colonized by Americans, it's true."

Nyssa and Tegan just laughed as they strolled off back towards the TARDIS.

*

The Mets went on to win the World Series that year. And the next. And then the one after. Their unofficial rally symbol was a UFO.

Tegan wore her t-shirt across the universe with pride.


End file.
